post_kaiju_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Tiga
Ultraman Tiga is an Ancient Ultra haling from a unknown star. He is used by BigD2003. History Pre-Roleplay It can be assumed that this Tiga's history before the roleplay was identical to his original counterpart. During his travels in space, he found a wormhole to the Post Kaiju Roleplay universe. Other Roleplays Ultraman Tiga (BigD2003) Profile Stats *'Home World': Unknown *'Height': Micro ~ 53 m *'Weight': 44,000 t *'Age': 30 million years old *'Time Limit': Approximately 3 ~ 5 minutes (The time limit is based on Daigo's willpower) Body Features *'Tiga Crystal': The crystal on Tiga's forehead, it is required for Tiga's Type Changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. Tiga's Type Change process usually takes only 0.5 seconds. *'Tiga Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors': The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They can charge and manipulate energy. *'Tiga Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Arms': While Tiga's techniques mostly require energy to be emitted from his arms, they are also excellent for defense. His bare hands can catch energy bullets and he once caught energy bullets from Zoiger and Enomena and threw them back. These same properties make them excellent for defense because Tiga can block energy blasts with his bare hands. Transformation Daigo Madoka raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it. When gripped tightly the Spark Lens wing like "appendages" then unfold and light shines from it, transforming Daigo into Tiga. Daigo has another transformation that he brings the Spark Lens close to his chest and presses the small gold button, Daigo and the Spark Lens merge with the Spark Lens turning into Tiga's Protectors and Color Timer. The Spark Lens will not work if shrouded by any form of intense darkness. Sometimes, if in near death situations he is able to transform without it. Forms - Power= Power Type Power Type is Tiga's strength form, where he becomes more red in coloration. This form is called upon when Tiga wishes to exert more physical power, but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. He got his strength from Darramb's power. Its body colors are red and silver. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 3 *'Running Speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 500 m *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Delacium Light Stream': Power Type's finishing move. Tiga can gather heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Zepellion Ray': In this Type, Tiga is able to fire an orange version of the Zepellion Ray by spreading his arms apart like the pose of Delacium Light Stream to gather heat energy, Tiga then fires in L-shape. Used when Tiga couldn't afford to change Types. ::;Physical *'Ultra Head Crusher': Tiga can grab the opponent, holding them upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground. This can leave the opponent trapped with their head in the ground. *'Tiga Blitz Punch': A straight punch using unleashed stored up energy. There is an explosive discharge on impact. When used in a fury, it can even pulverize a monster into pieces. **'Tiga Power Punch': Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body, this is performed to charge up for a powerful punch that dishes out all power of the body concentrated into the arms. *'Tiga Blitz Kick': A powerful kick charged with energy, upon impact the energy is discharged into the target. **'Dropped Tiga Power Heel': An axe kick from 500 meters after a jump. The technique requires the foot be held high. *'Ultra Power Chop': A chop using stored up energy. *'Ultra Back Breaker': A bear hug that breaks the enemy's spine. *'Ultra Lifter': A skill for lifting and throwing heavy opponents. **'Ultra Whipper': A skill to throw the opponent a great distance. **'Ultra Swing': A skill where the enemy is swung around and thrown using their legs and/or tail. *'Tiga Holder': When Tiga crosses his arms, he can easily hold enemy's physical and projectile attacks. *'Ultra Spin Attack': Tiga runs towards his opponent and somersaults forward landing on them they brought down with the head caught between his legs. *'Tiga Burning Dash': The Power Type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the right arm is clenched outward. Can destroy monsters in one hit. ::;Other *'Delacium Shield': Tiga can start to perform the Delacium Light Stream but instead convert the energy into a shield. *'Miracle Balloon Beam': Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can also change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *'Energy Pulse': In Power Type, Tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body to shock anything that has latched on to him. *'Tiga Hold Light Wave': Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire and return it back as well as reversing a teleportation. *'Tiga Catch': Tiga uses his hands to catch an enemy's attack and deflect it back at them. - Sky= Sky Type Sky Type is Tiga's speed form, where he trades much of his strength for great speed and agility making him much faster than any of his other Types. It is lavender in coloration theme. It is designed for high speed melee and aerial combat. He got his speed from Hudra's power. Its body colors are purple and silver. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 1,000 m *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Tiga also can combine his attacks with the form's speed. *'Healing Ability': Like any Ultra Tiga bleeds light, not blood, making easier for him to recover. But in Sky Type, any injury, even those prior to using that form will be healed in thirty seconds. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Ranbalt Light Bullet': Sky Type's finishing move. Tiga can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by crossing the arms in front of the chest and then spreading his arms upward to gather energy, then coming together at his left side, he puts both hands on the left hip, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it, Tiga then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Zepellion Ray': Just like in Power Type, Tiga is able to fire a Sky Type version of the Zepellion Ray by crossing his arms in front of his chest and then spreading his arm upwards like the pose of Ranbalt Light Bullet to gather energy, Tiga then fires in L-shape. **'Ranbalt Ray': Tiga in Sky Type can perform a variation of his Zepellion Ray, using the same hand movements. ::;Physical *'Tiga Machine Gun Punch': Tiga can hit his opponent ten times in one second. *'Ultra Body Attack': When flying Tiga can use his body as battering ram at high speeds without ill effect on himself, his fists are charged with energy. *'Tiga Sky Kick': A jump kick designed to take down airborne enemies, it flies upward instead of down. **'Ultra Drop Heel': A kick technique using rotation to add power. *'Tiga Sky Chop': A powerful chop dished out using timing and speed, can be used continuously. *'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique similar to Ultraseven's Flying Mare. **'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using the opponent's legs and/or feet. *'Tiga Sky Dash': The Sky Type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the left arm is extended outward. Tiga can hit his opponent using his own body without fear of damage. *'Sky Thunder Dash': When faced with multiple enemies, Tiga can move at incredible speeds more so than any known Ultra while continuously attacking. ::;Other *'Tiga Freezer': By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bullet, Tiga fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. *'Flash Bomber': Tiga can cross his hands and place them forward releasing a powerful energy stream, its strength is unknown as it was only ever used to counter enemy attacks. - Trinity= Trinity Type Trinity Type is Tiga's super form, which combines the powers of Multi, Power, and Sky Types. Its body colors are red, purple, silver, and gold. :;Abilities *'Split Tiga': In this form, Tiga can split himself into equally powerful version of Multi, Power, and Sky Type. *'Multi Emanation': Tiga crosses fists to the front of his face and brings them down to his waists in a stance similar to Type Change, bursts of a blend of red and purple mists encircling his body, while his Color Timer and eyes glow gold. This temporarily unleashes the true power of Sky Type, Power Type, and Glitter Type, allowing him to move at unperceivable speeds and smash with unrivalled strength, vanquishing evil with the power of light. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Trinity Triple Finish': A combination of the Zepellion Ray, Delacium Light Stream, and Ranbalt Light Bullet. **'Trinitium Ray': An improved version of the Zepellion Ray. **'Trinitium Light Stream': An improved version of the Delacium Light Stream. **'Trinitium Light Bullet': An improved version of the Ranbalt Light Bullet. *'Trinity Timer Shot': Tiga channels his inner energy and fires a multicolored beam from his Color Timer. **'Timer Flash Trinity': Tiga can fire three powerful, different colored (yellow, red, and purple) split beam of energy from his Color Timer that converge into one, that annihilate the opponent. This is an improved version of the Timer Flash Special. ***'Flash Prison': Tiga encases the foe in an orb and fires his Timer Flash Trinity at it, upon being hit by the attack the orb glows in a golden light and fires a barrage or Timer Flashes at the foe inside. *'Trinitium Slicer': An improved version of the Tiga Slicer. Can cut through almost anything. *'Protector Light Rays': Tiga fires glowing white beams of Zepellion from his protectors, which also glow when doing this. **'Trinity Hellfire': Tiga will look at the sky and start to charge energy, after he is completely powered. His strength will increase. As he will fire a massive Trinity-shaped beam from his chest constantly at enemy kaiju or seijin. Which can cause great damage. ::;Physical *'Trinity Punch': A powerful energy-infused punch attack. *'Trinity Kick': A powerful energy-infused kick attack. *'Trinity Chop': A powerful energy-infused chop attack. *'Trinity Boost': Tiga envelops himself in a rainbow aura and accelerates to high speeds, tripling his normal Flight and/or Running Speed and creating a distortion in space, and turning himself into a highly destructive projectile which smashes through enemies and breaks obstacles. **'Trinitium Break': A sub-technique of the Trinity Boost, it allows Tiga to focus the distortion in space to enhance his punches immensely as well as allowing him to punch enemies several times before most would even notice one punch was thrown. *'Trinity Dynamite': Tiga channels Power Type's strength and his entire body bursts into flames. He then channels Sky Type's speed and rams his enemy at insane speeds. ::;Other *'Trintiy Fix': An improved version of the Ultra Fix. Able to hold even Imago Hyper Zetton in place. *'Trinity Prison': An improved version of the Forehead Prison. *'Trinitium Deadlock': A technique that allows Tiga to seal an enemy into another dimension using the full power of Multi, Power, and Sky Types. *'Trinitium Ice': Tiga can freeze the limbs of his enemies and get more hits on them before it melts. *'Trinitium Fire': Tiga summons a wave of fire to cinge his opponent in flames. *'Trinity Crush': Tiga summons a giant yellow boulder out of energy and slams it onto the opponent. He uses the power of Power Type when he uses this attack. *'Trinity Blow': Tiga blasts a powerful gust of wind from his hand. He taps into the power of Sky Type when he uses this attack. }} Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tiga can use in all of his forms. *'Hand Slash': An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. *'Ultra Growth': Tiga can change his size at will with his maximum height being from 53 meters. *'Tiga Teleporting': Tiga is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants. This move uses an amount of energy depending on what he teleports and where. *'Tiga Barrier': Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks. *'Tiga Pitfall': Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. However, this reverts any Type back to Multi Type (expect for Trinity Type). *'Extraordinary Jumper': Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. *'Type Change': Tiga can switch between any of his four other Types: Multi, Power, Sky, and Trinity. *'Size Change': Tiga can become human sized even after Daigo transforms into Tiga. Trivia *Almost all the content on page is literally copied and pasted from UltraFan Wiki. Category:Ultras Category:BigD2003's Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Beings from other dimensions Category:Heroes